Ready For Love?
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: Post Season Eight. Dean drags Cas to see a drive-in movie with him. Some stuff happens. Lame Summary is Lame.


A/N

I feel I should tell you this real quick, to try and stop future comments. I have not actually seen all of season eight, so if I get anything wrong about the angel's falling I apologize.

* * *

Cas stared out the window of the impala, watching the cars pass slowly by as Dean turned the black beauty into the drive-in. He looked at the now-playing sign and sighed. The movie of the night 'Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho.' Castiel surely didn't want to see this movie, and told Dean repeatedly that he would just rather go on a hunt with Sam and Garth, but Dean was persistent. One, because Dean loved the movie Psycho, and two, because Dean loved Drive-ins. "What is the purpose of a drive-in?" Cas asked as Dean had handed the short blonde a twenty for the tickets. She smiled seductively and moved her shoulders up straighter so she wasn't slouching, making her breasts bounce. Cas rolled his eyes, looking back out the window.

"It's so that you can have the privacy of your own car, but still get the big screen like in a theater. They're such a beauty," Dean said smiling his crooked smile at the blonde. He turned to face Castiel, but Cas tried not to look back at him. Ever since he had lost his grace, ever since he had become, human, he had found it ever harder to look at Dean. There was no possible way that Dean could ever think of him the same way, ever think that Cas was actually useful. So instead of meeting those piercing green eyes, he decided to stare at the grass. "So what's wrong?" Dean spoke, as Cas heard Dean's hands glide across the wheel as he turned into what Dean called 'The Perfect Spot.'

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," Dean hissed parking his car. "Now, we haven't been alone for a while, and I understand if you wouldn't want to share with other people. But, just remember who was there when you were in the hospital. Not Sam, not Garth, Me." Cas looked at his hands that were trembling slightly as he thought of why he was in the hospital. He watched Dean maneuver his body so that he could grab the thing he had been stashing there for a week. His favorite drink, brandy. He twisted the cap open and took a long swig, looking at Cas as he did. He let out a quick breath and smiled slightly, twisting the cap back on. "So share with the class what's wrong."

"There is no class here Dean," Cas retorted, not wanting to share what was truly on his mind. About how he could barely stand to see Dean drink or even look at the brandy without feeling sick to his stomach. Or what really sent him into a down spiral, how he was human and useless.

"Just spill Cas, you're the one who always says that we have this profound bond." Dean had a point there, they were close enough that they should share, but Cas just wasn't sure if he wanted to. He looked at his hands, bringing them to his face. He let out a low breath and tried to look at Dean while lowering his hands. Suddenly, loud music echoed through the car, making Cas jump. "Son of a-," Dean said, chuckling slightly while setting his brandy down. "I forgot about the movie." Cas turned to look at the screen to only see a woman driving a car and nervously looking in her review mirror. Cas thought to himself how such a mundane action should have such intensity as the music playing. "Cas." Dean said, grabbing Cas' shoulder. Cas looked at him, really looking at him only to see his eyes slightly glazed over from the alcohol. "Spill."

"I'll get to that, but first a question. Why are you drinking anyway?" Dean smiled a weak smile, taking another drink.

"I'm a man, I don't need to explain why I drink."

"Well, if that's the case, then I don't need to tell you what's wrong." Cas stated crossing his arms while turning back to the movie. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, could sense Dean trying to piece together what he just heard.

"Wait, so, you're drinking again," Dean said, scooting closer to Cas, grabbing his shoulder. "I thought you said you were done?"

"I'm not drinking."

"Then you can tell me, I am after all your best friend." Dean sort of slurred, Cas smelled the brandy and knew that soon enough Dean would be drunk. Cas turned to Dean again, looking into the green eyes that have captivated him ever since he first really saw them. He watched them slowly open and close. He stared Dean down, not breaking so easily. Then he noticed something, Dean was leaning his face closer to Cas'. Cas' face flushed as he saw Dean close his eyes. 'Is Dean going to kiss me?' Cas slightly shook his head, thinking that could never be it. But Dean was incredibly close to Cas' face, his lips slightly parted and his head tilting to the right. Cas stood still, eyes wide as he watched his friend try to kiss him in slow motion. When he could feel Dean's breath on his lips he closed his eyes, finally deciding that he wanted to press his lips against Dean's. He stayed still though, letting Dean make the move. Then Dean jumped away as the loud intense music interrupted the silence. Cas shook his head and moved so he was looking at the movie. He didn't even care to acknowledge what was going on, he was already sneaking peeks back at Dean. 'Did Dean just try to kiss me?' He looked at Dean, at how the man was already taking another drink, his hands shaking slightly. He almost looked as if he was blushing.

"I feel useless," Cas blurted out, looking down. Dean stopped mid drink and turned to face Cas.

"What?" Dean said, tilting his head to the right, making Cas imagine his eyes closed, and his lips parted.

"I'm human, which means I can't heal you anymore, I can't just poof and be there for you. I'm not unstoppable anymore," Cas blurted out, he covered his mouth, tears already forming on his eyelids. Dean just stared at him, his eyes wide. Dean opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it. "I'm useless, so why haven't you just left me yet?"

"Because you're important!" Dean yelled, closing the distance between them again. Their faces were close again, Dean's breath tickling Cas' mouth, making him smile. "Just because you're not an angel doesn't mean you're useless. I can teach you everything you need to be a hunter." Dean touched Cas' shoulder, sending little rivets of electricity through Cas' body. Dean's eyes were glazed over, meaning that this was drunk Dean talking. Cas sighed looking down, only to have his head flung back as Dean smashed their lips together. Dean gripped Cas' cheeks while scooting closer to fill the gap between them. He pressed roughly against Cas, causing Cas to fall on his back against the rolled up window. Dean pressed harder against him, licking Cas' lips, trying to force his lips open. Cas followed suit, letting his lips slowly open, letting Dean's tongue caress the inside of his mouth. Cas touched his tongue with Dean's, making their teeth clash against each other. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and pulled his body closer to him, making them pressed against each other. He tugged at the hunter's short hair, making Dean let out a soft moan and breaking the kiss. Dean stared at Cas, and for a second Cas believed that they were done, never to talk about it again, that he didn't really intend to kiss him. But instead of going back to drinking his brandy at his own side of the car he smiled a crooked smile and kissed Cas again roughly. Cas smiled too, gripping his hair again, pulling on it which only made Dean grind up against him. Cas moaned already feeling the restrain of his jeans. How long had he wanted Dean to kiss him? A very long time. Dean broke the kiss again, only to then smash his lips on Cas' neck, gnawing at the flesh, making his mark on Cas' skin. Cas moaned again, arching his back as Dean kissed his clavicle. He bit it slightly while moving his hands down Cas' chest, and trailing up his shirt. He lifted it up, signaling Cas to take it off, he did and Dean immediately went back to kissing Cas' exposed flesh. This feeling Cas was experiencing was different, he had never really felt this way before, but he liked it.

"Dean," he murmured out while digging his fingers into the hunter's back. Dean grunted as he trailed down Cas' chest, kissing and biting all the exposed flesh, and all the new scars since Cas couldn't heal himself. Suddenly Cas remember, Dean is drunk. He pushed the hunter away, making Dean stop from unbuttoning Cas' pants. Dean looked at him and cocked his head to the side in a questioning way.

_The Darkside is coming, now nothing is real.  
_

"Cas?" he asked, already trying to put his hands down Cas' pants again. Cas tugged them away and hit the hunter.

"I'm a man Dean! And you're Drunk!" Cas yelled already regretting slapping him. Dean just smiled and let out a low growl.

"So? You want it Cas," Dean slurred, leaning back over the fallen angel, whispering next to his ear. "See, it shows." he grabbed Cas' erection through his jeans, making Cas gasp at the interaction.

"Dean," He murmured, rolling his eyes. He shook his head, coming back to earth. "No, you don't want this."

"How do you know that?" Dean questioned, grabbing one of Cas' hands with his free one. He made Cas touch his chest and trailed down until it met the bump in his jeans, causing the hunter to let out a slight gasp. "See? I want it just as much as you." Cas stared into Dean's eyes. Sure he had an erection but did Dean really want Cas. His mind drew a blank as Dean smashed his lips against Cas' again.

_Nothing's gonna save ya from the love that's blind. _

_Slip through the darkside and cross that line. _

Cas pressed his body against Dean's, his mind absolutely mush. Dean moaned and unbuttoned Cas' pants. He pulled them down roughly making Cas gasp at the cold air swirling around his lower body. The fallen angel tugged at Dean's jeans, unbuttoning them as quickly as he could. The hunter grinded up against him. Cas gasped again, pulling tufts of Dean's hair, making their lips press even harder against each other and their tongues fought as maneuvered Cas' legs so that he was in between them. Dean pressed their cocks together, making both of them moan. Dean covered Cas' mouth.

"I almost forgot, we're in a drive-in, someone could hear us," Dean murmured, already removing his hand from Cas' face to kiss the fallen angels lips. Cas' body was on fire, a good kind of fire though, one that burned with an intensity that was painful but enjoyable. One of Dean's hands trailed down Cas' chest as Dean moved to nibble on Cas' ear, making Cas let out a little squeak. "Pfft." Dean chuckled, moving away from Cas' ear to stare the fallen angel in the face. "You squeaked."

"So? You snore," Cas said as Dean chuckled even more.

"That's true," Dean slurred, as he moved his hand to Cas' bum. he leaned his face next to the blue-eyed man's ear. "Now back to business." He licked his fingers and went back to Cas' ass. Cas squirmed a little in Dean's grasp. 'This is an awkward feeling' he thought as Dean caressed his ass. He gently pushed his finger into Cas' bum and Cas immediately squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Dean's shoulders from the pain.

"Dean," he half-moaned, half-screamed. Dean covered his mouth again and made a shush noise. Cas felt Dean's finger move in and out slightly and soon enough the pain went away, making Cas enjoy it much more. "Oh," he moaned out, arching his back. Dean smirked and inserted another digit. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders and clenched his jaw. The hunter let out a soft moan and leaned down to kiss Cas' lips. He nibbled on the fallen angel's lip and moved his fingers moaned again slipping into a pleasure abyss. He rolled his hips and started moving them so that Dean's fingers were hitting a spot at Cas was absolutely breathless to.

"Fuck Cas," Dean exhaled, leaning his mouth next to Cas' ear. "Say my name."

Cas bit his lip and moaned slightly as Dean removed his fingers from Cas' ass. He rolled his hips and moved his hands toward Dean's cock. The hunter grabbed them before they could touch.

"Say my name," Dean whispered again, moving his head to look Cas in the eyes. When Cas looked his eyes were dark with lust. Dean spat on his hand and lathered his cock with his spit. "Cas, please," Dean pleaded as he moved Cas' legs to rest on his shoulders. Dean kissed Cas' collarbone and trailed down to Cas' perked nipples. He nibbled on one and Cas arched his back again.

"Dean," he moaned, grabbing tufts of Dean's hair. He moaned again and suddenly a pain shot from his ass through his body. He moaned again as he realized Dean was finally inside of him. Dean nibbled harder and thrusted into Cas again. "Ah," Cas breathed out, digging his fingers into Dean's head. "Dean, I," Cas muttered as Dean work his mouth back up to Cas'. He kissed Cas again and thrusted again, causing Cas to moan, breaking the kiss. "Dean." The hunter glided his hands up Cas' sides, not speaking a word. " Dean, I," Cas squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get the words out. "I love you." He whispered the words and Dean thrusted in again, letting out a moan.

"Cas," Dean murmured, shuttering against the fallen angel. The hunter slumped against him, breathing heavily. "Shit," he exhaled moving his mouth next to Cas' ear. "I couldn't control myself." The hunter moved his hands down Cas' chest. "You're face was just so erotic." He wrapped Cas' throbbing erection with his hand and started to stroke it slightly. "I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you." Cas arched his back and let out another squeak, causing Dean to smile slightly. Dean attacked the blue eyed man's neck, biting slightly and sucking. Cas' was trying his best not to moan, to not be loud, but Dean's hand and mouth were making it very difficult. His body was hot, and he didn't want this feeling to escape him, but he could feel cracks being made. He tried to contain the feeling, to remember what exactly it was.

"Dean," He whispered. moving his hands to clasp Dean's back. Dean stroked him faster, causing Cas to break, to moan as loud as he possibly could. Dean laughed again, wiping Cas' pleasure off of his face.

"I love when you moan my name," Dean whispered the words into Cas' ear. Cas let out a soft laugh. He was so happy, his whole entire body had never experienced such a moment. A moment that he wanted to have over and over again. He gripped Dean's face with his hands and slammed his lips against the hunter's. Dean moaned slightly, moving Cas' legs off of his shoulders. Cas broke the kiss at the sound of a banging on the driver window.

"The movies been over for ten minutes. You need to move your vehicle," A man voice spoke from outside the car. Good thing the windows were fogged up or else it would have been really embarrassing. Dean slumped against Cas.

"You gotta drive Cas. I obviously can't do it." Dean murmured. He scavenged around for Cas' pants and handed them to him will navigating to get to the passenger side. Cas let out another long breath and turned the ignition. The impala roared to life and Dean let out another whistle. "God that noise almost makes me wanna go at it again." Cas let out a small laugh.

"You can save those emotions for when I'm not driving." Cas spoke, turning onto the road towards the hotel. Driving was something he had learned after his fall, something that Dean said 'Needed to be done if you want to be considered a man.'

"Okay cutie," Dean whispered, moving to set his head on Cas' shoulder. Cas tensed up at the touch, sure they had just done the nasty, but was he comfortable with Dean doing a motion as cute as that. The answer was no. Cas looked out the window, looked at the bar that had people exciting, some holding hands, some already plastering their faces together, other ones just casually walking out, holding a bottle in their hand. He took a gulp.

_The bottle shook in his hand, causing the liquid to splash on the sides. He stared at it and licked his lips. "They're gone," he whispered the words quietly and took another drink. He could feel his face break, could feel the water rushing down his face. "I'm useless." His back was burning, itching in the spot where they once connected to him. He let out another cry, dropping the bottle on the floor. He reached to touch the burning spot, only to feel nothing. He scratched intensely, hoping that they were hiding underneath. He broke the skin, tore at his muscle, felt the blood rush down his back. "Dammit." He looked at the ground, at the broken bottle and let out another cry. "I can't help them."_

"I miss your trench coat," Dean said, breaking Cas out of his trance. He went back to looking at the road and drowned the sad memory. His back burned a little but he knew that it wasn't wise to touch.

"What?" Cas spoke with a shaking voice.

"Your trench coat, I miss it."

"But it's back at the motel."

"Yea, but you don't wear it." Dean spoke in a groggy voice. Cas swallowed hard.

"Well, I can't, it's dirty." Cas lied, turning into the hotel parking lot.

"Dirty?" He slurred slightly, giving Cas an incredulous look. "The hell is it dirty, Cas?"

"I can't wear it Dean, I haven't worn it since," He stopped the sentence as he put the car in park. His stomach hurt, he didn't want to think about the fact that he wasn't useful anymore. He had just had a magical movie night with Dean, why did these feelings have to creep up on him?

"It's okay Cas," Dean slurred again, wrapping his arms around Cas waist, and shoving his head into Cas' chest.

"It's not okay Dean, I don't know if it ever will," Cas whispered, moving his hand to touch the burning area on his back, he rubbed it slightly and exhaled. Dean snuggled up to him more and Cas smiled slightly. "We need to get out Dean." Dean's response was a soft snore. Cas giggled softly and laid his head on top of Dean's. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to wash away the feeling of needing a drink.


End file.
